


Ao relento

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Duas reações distintas à um mendigo.





	Ao relento

Estava subindo a rua larga e desértica apressadamente para não perder o ônibus. Era domingo de manhã, dia de feira então todo lugar da cidade que não desse acesso à avenida estava vazio. O sol brilhava forte e as flores dos Ipês davam um colorido intenso à ladeira. Cantarolava um hit de uma banda cujo nome não sabia pronunciar direito, era uma melodia ótima para manter o ritmo da caminhada. Levava na sacola de mercado bolachas de morango, doces de goiaba e biscoitos recheados com outras frutas vermelhas. Gostava de manter uma alimentação sem muito açúcar, mas era domingo e se permitia fazer o que quisesse, de ir até o parquinho brincar na balança até gastar seu dinheiro na primeira tentação. Tudo era permitido no domingo.

Perto das casinhas de modelo colonial, todas juntas e uma de cada cor, avistou um amontoado de tecido sujo e podre, algo que destoava completamente na paisagem. Conforme foi subindo e se aproximava percebeu que nas escadas estava um homem envelhecido, mal vestido, sujo e provavelmente bêbado, pensou. Desacelerou mas não chegou a parar. Estaria ele morto ou apenas dormindo? Ficou com medo de chegar mais perto e acordá-lo. Tentou ver se ele respirava, mas não viu nenhum tipo de movimento. Será que chamar o resgate ajudaria? Não tinha tempo. Se estivesse mesmo morto o resgate não o ajudaria. Se estivesse vivo o que diria? Desculpe por acordá-lo? Está com fome? Era uma mulher covarde e era domingo. Se fosse segunda se forçaria a tomar alguma providencia, chamaria alguém, um homem possivelmente. Mas era domingo e não tinha ninguém por perto.

Estava quase na escola, subiria mais um pouco e antes de chegar na praça viraria à direita e pararia na banca de jornal. O domingo era só dela e não tinha ninguém para pressioná-la a agir, sua própria consciência estava desligada. Apenas continuou a andar, parou na banca de jornal, não comprou nada e dirigiu-se ao ponto de ônibus. Aquela melodia realmente grudara em sua mente.

 

~||~

 

Estava apressada com sua sombrinha quebrada. Estava tudo cinza, não via um palmo à sua frente. O sapato estava molhado, tinha que pegar o outro par no sapateiro e pagar os absurdos dez reais. Era uma manhã de terça-feira chuvosa, fria e cheia de trabalho. Tinha que limpar os vidros de novo, com a ventania da noite anterior o pátio devia estar cheio de entulho. Esperava que nenhum hóspede tivesse se esquecido de trancar a porta ao devolver a chave aos meninos. Quem ficava no hotel de madrugada realmente não tinha responsabilidade, sobrava tudo para ela.

Disse bom dia aos demais empregados e perguntou a um deles o que aquele homem estava fazendo deitado na chuva, do outro lado da rua. Era um bêbado, possivelmente drogado, estava ali durante toda a madrugada, diziam-lhe despreocupadamente. Ouvir isso a irritou. Como aqueles homens podiam ser tão covardes? E se o velho do outro lado da rua estivesse apenas passando e teve um infarto? Mesmo se fosse um mendigo ou estivesse bêbado e drogado, ainda era um ser humano. E nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Ralhou com os colegas e pediu o celular emprestado para um deles. O dela não tinha bateria. Chamou o resgate e logo apareceram. Foi com eles verificar o estado do homem. Por Deus não estava morto, mas estava duro, tinha a pele roxa, as pupilas brancas, bicho na boca; e fizera uma cara de nojo quando o viu. Colocaram-no sobre a maca e levaram-no.

Voltou ao trabalho pensando o quão tudo ali dependia dela, não ganhava para apagar incêndio como acontecera mês passado e socorrer pessoas. A única mulher de vinte empregados. Tinha que pegar os sapatos no sapateiro, aqueles estavam molhados. Aquela vidraça deveria ser limpa de novo. O pátio estava imundo. Um hóspede deixou a chave na porta, outro deixou a televisão ligada. O patrão estava em outro país. Qualquer dia ela chegaria ali e não encontraria mais nada.


End file.
